


Хирургия "Его последнего обета": убийственный выстрел Агры

by LadyShamrock



Series: Хирургия третьего сезона [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Assassin Mary Morstan, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Meta, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShamrock/pseuds/LadyShamrock
Summary: Агра пришла к Магнуссену с целью убить Шерлока и стреляла на поражение."Пуля дура, а штык - молодец" (А.В. Суворов). Похоже, Александр Васильевич неплохо разбирался в вопросах "хирургии" )Первоначально эта мета планировалась как ответ исследованию британского врача, которая совершенно неверна с медицинской точки зрения. Мета опубликована, и автор перевода дала разрешение на использование ее текста для анализа. Однако, разбор «полета» превратился в большое исследование, в котором итоге приняли участие не меньше 20 человек — профессиональных врачей и софандомников. В этой мете я доказываю в основном медицинские вопросы и вопросы судебно-медицинской экспертизы, также касаюсь ситуации, в которой был произведен выстрел, а в конце предлагаю возможный мотив действиям Агры, потому что без мотива преступление понять нельзя.





	

Во второй части будет разобрано «дело об окровавленном гвардейце». Это детективная медицинская задача тоже имеет единственное решение, и постановка серии свидетельствует о том, что Моффат очень тщательно подошел к написанию этой сцены. Как он сам говорил, "я писал, обложившись медицинскими справочниками".  
  
Итак, в третьем сезоне медицинская часть так же хорошо продумана, как и в первом и втором. Слово «хирургия» — ключевое. Хирургически был ранен гвардеец. «Хирургически» спасся Шерлок. **  
**

**Мнение британского врача** (полный перевод здесь http://sherlocked.ru/fandom/theories/analitika-pochemu-meri-ne-sobiralas-ubivat-sherloka-i-pochemu-sherlok-tak-ohotno-ee-prostil/) **  
**  
Кратко, содержание меты сводится к следующему. Цитаты автора выделяю курсивом. Жирное выделение мое. Оно нам пригодится.  
  
1\. Мэри попала в левую долю печени и задела нижнюю полую вену. _Мы можем понять, что Мэри не собиралась убивать Шерлока, исходя из положения входного отверстия от пули. Она выстрелила ему **в печень, а не в сердце или легкие**.  
  
_ 2\. Нижняя полая вена была задета случайно, потому что у Шерлока она находилась немного левее, чем бывает обычно. _К несчастью для Шерлока, его анатомические особенности таковы, что нижняя полая вена проходит гораздо левее, чем у большинства людей. **Именно в его нижнюю полую вену и попала пуля, что вызвало сильную кровопотерю и остановку сердца**_.  
  
3\. Ранение печени не является серьезным вредом. _Большинство пулевых ранений печени не приводят к повреждению крупных кровеносных сосудов и могут излечиваться консервативными методами либо при минимальном хирургическом вмешательстве_.  
  
4\. Мэри не была большим специалистом в анатомии, и стреляла примерно в печень. _Мэри знала лишь то, что **выстрел кому-либо в печень даст этому человеку очень хорошие шансы на выживание**. Она не помнила точное расположение нижней полой вены.  
  
_ 5\. Одежда Шерлока помешала ей прицелиться: _Выбирая **наименее опасное место для выстрела** , Мэри не могла ориентироваться по отворотам пиджака или застегнутой на все пуговицы рубашке. Перед ней было лишь огромное пальто без всяких зацепок для глаза.  
  
_6\. У Мэри были веские основания выбрать именно живот в непосредственной близости к сердцу: _Ей требовалось обездвижить Шерлока, чтобы он не смог рассказать обо всем Джону, а его раны заняли бы Джона достаточно для того, чтобы она разобралась с Магнуссеном. Вот почему она не могла просто выстрелить в конечность — Шерлока бы это не остановило. **Наименее опасной альтернативой выглядел выстрел в живот.** При таком выстреле **у Шерлока не должно было возникнуть долгосрочных проблем со здоровьем, связанных с огнестрелом.  
  
**_ 7\. _Мэри не является убийцей, **поскольку Шерлок никогда не умирал** , **у него была остановка сердца, что существенно отличается от смерти в медицинском смысле**._  
  
Автор не только разбирает выстрел, она дает этическую оценку поступку Мэри. Я не могу не привести это целиком.  
  
« _Понять, что у Мэри не было намерения убить Шерлока, крайне важно с моральной точки зрения. И Магнуссен, и Мориарти – это примеры людей без совести, которые не имели дела с этическими или моральными дилеммами. Мэри отличается от них.  
  
Она представляет собой хороший контраст для этих двух главных злодеев сериала. Мэри оказывается перед моральным и этическим выбором.  
  
В ее любви к Джону мы видим женщину, которую можно принять, а затем, когда она стреляет в Шерлока, мы видим убийцу.  
  
Поворотная сцена с выстрелом показывает нам, как две стороны Мэри входят в конфликт. Она могла бы выстрелить Шерлоку в более опасное место с точки зрения шансов, но все равно оставить его пожить достаточно долго, чтобы успеть привязать к себе Джона, однако она этого не делает.  
  
Меньше чем за минуту, прошедшую с появления Шерлока до выстрела, она приняла решение, что не может убить Шерлока. Вместе с тем, она не могла позволить ему заговорить с Джоном. В своем стиле она выбрала что-то среднее.  
  
Один очень умный человек сказал: «Самое жаркое место в аду предназначено тем, кто остается на нейтральной стороне во время серьезного морального конфликта».  
  
С нашей точки зрения, Мэри точно не осталась на морально нейтральной стороне, но с ее точки зрения, она выбрала «нейтральный» путь. Тот, что не поставил под угрозу ее безопасность, но также привел к минимальному ущербу для окружающих.  
  
Да, она могла бы поговорить с Шерлоком, могла бы довериться ему и понадеяться на его великодушие и сохранение тайны. Мы знаем, что он хороший человек, но она этого не знает. Ей не хватило смелости, чтобы довериться Шерлоку, но ей не хватило и психопатичной безжалостности, чтобы просто убить Шерлока ради сохранения тайны.  
  
Мэри может не являться исправившимся персонажем, но она на пути к исправлению, и именно поэтому лично мне она нравится.  
  
Она очень небезупречна и очень человечна. Она показывает нам, что дорога к искуплению бывает трудной и тернистой, но мы можем ее пройти._ "  
  
Далее идет часть «Прощение божественно», о прощении Шерлока, и «Последствия», в котором говорится о том, что Мэри планирует запугать Шерлока и раздражена тем, что он так быстро очнулся.  
  
_Она больше раздражена тем, что Шерлок достаточно восстановил свои силы, чтобы уже произнести ее имя. Джон такого вывода не делает, но она явно опаздывает с выполнением своего плана — принудить Шерлока сохранить всё в тайне_ »  
  
**Теперь переходим к разбору того, что произошло, но сначала немного предварительной информации**  
  
**Анатомия сердца и печени**  
  
Сердце «висит» на сосудах посередине грудной клетки, но расположено по диагонали справа налево сзади наперед:  
  
  
  
На этой же картинке видна печень под сердцем справа.  
  
Сердце немного закрывают легкие. На рисунке показаны розовым цветом.  
  
Соски у мужчин находятся на уровне пятого ребра, реже чуть выше или чуть ниже. Это нам пригодится. Если провести линию между сосками, мы пересечем сердце в его широкой части.  
  
  
  
Сердце выступает верхушкой слева от грудины, но и справа оно выступает тоже. Правым желудочком и правым предсердием. Снизу оно «заканчивается» вместе с телом грудины.  
  
При дыхании диафрагма движется вверх (на выдохе) и вниз (на вдохе). Сердце немного меняет свое положение и прижимается к грудной клетке.  
  
А еще сердце находится в особой сумке, которая называется _перикард_. Толщина перикарда составляет 2 - 3 мм, и он состоит из двух оболочек, между которыми есть тонкий слой жидкости.  
  
Аналогично, легкие находятся в двойной сумке под названием плевра.  
  
**Теперь перейдем к Шерлоку.**  
**  
Куда попала пуля: анатомия раны и спасение Шерлока  
  
** Автор британской меты опирается вот на это изображение:  
  
  
  
Это изображение в Чертогах Шерлока. Автор британской меты делает вывод, что **попали в печень и нижнюю полую вену**. А еще британский автор игнорирует клинику (симптомы у Шерлока), судебную экспертизу и действия врачей. Чтобы восстановить картину случившегося, надо все увязать вместе - анатомию раны, физиологию, клинические симптомы, действия врачей в реанимации, действия хирургов, последствия.  
  
Я нашла в сети более-менее подходящий рентгеновский снимок и совместила с кадрами из фильма. Конечно, идеально было бы найти снимок Бенедикта.  
  
Что мы видим на рентгеновском снимке? Тени (белый цвет) сердца, печени, костей. Более темные области - легкие.  
  
  
  
Наложим снимок на Бена в «Белгравии».  
  
  
  
Теперь на труп:  
  
  
  
Из наложения видно, что пуля попала _практически по границе сердца и печени_ **.** Выстрел очень небезопасный, с учетом контузии такни и некроза вокруг канала сердце должно было пострадать. Но ладно. Попадание в печень, возможно, пуля прошла насквозь в нижнюю полую. Ранение абдоминальное.  
  
Нижняя полая вена - магистральная вена к сердцу, диаметром около 3 см. Она находится _ЗА печенью_. Чтобы пробить нижнюю полую, пуля должна была размозжить и пройти насквозь середину печени. На рисунке нижняя полая - голубая трубка за печенью.  
  
  
  
**Этот диагноз Шерлок проговаривает для себя в Чертогах устами Молли и Андерсона**.  
  
Что было в реальности?  
  
В фильме показаны два настоящих момента: в машине скорой помощи:  
  
  
  
И в реанимации:  
  
  
  
Я специально накладывала изображение в скорой помощи на фото Шерлока в «Белгравии» и рассматривала под лупой, чтобы убедиться, что это один и тот же человек. Вы можете проделать это сами, но я на 200% уверена, что _фото в «скорой» это Бенедикт, а не его дублер._  
  
Накладываем фото в «скорой» на реанимацию (ориентируемся по соскам).  
  
  
  
И видим, что _раны совпадают до миллиметра. В «скорой» и реанимации одна и та же ситуация! **  
  
**_ Накладываем на труп в «Чертогах»:  
  
  
  
И видим, что _реальная рана выше_.  
  
Проводим линию от соска до соска, она пересечет сердце в широкой части. Рана у нас располагается по правому краю грудины, или чуть правее, а сердце выступает из-за правого края грудины. Пусть расстояние между сосками 25 см. На картинке вверху 5 см. Рана ниже этой линии на 3 мм. В реальности 1,5 см ниже от линии между сосками.  
  
Смотрим на _рентгеновский снимок, наложенный на Шерлока в реанимации, центральный кадр моего доказательства:_  
_**  
**_  
  
**ВХОДНОЕ ОТВЕРСТИЕ В ПРОЕКЦИИ СЕРДЦА!** Нужны еще доказательства «хирургии»?  
  
Однако, _Шерлок не умер на месте._ Значит, остается как предположение: _пуля попала в край грудины и немного отклонилась вправо, задев сердце по касательной._ Это видно на снимке, если присмотреться. Входное отверстие как раз на уровне края грудинной кости. Или же сердце у Шерлока расположено немного по--другому, снимок ведь чужой. Могут быть варианты относительно границ и размеров. **  
  
** Смотрим картинку, куда в итоге попала пуля.  
  
  
  
Агра попала в самый край сердца. И непременно пробила нижнюю долю правого легкого. Печень не задета, она ниже. Про нижнюю полую разговора нет.  
  
Это абсолютно хирургическое попадание в том смысле, что несколько миллиметров правее, и пуля пробила бы грудину и попала в сердце. Итак, «наша девочка» промахнулась всего на 2-3 мм от однозначно смертельного исхода. Помним, что канал внутри расширяется и может изгибаться, путь пули непредсказуем.  
  
Итак, диагноз:  
  
**Проникающее огнестрельное ранение грудной клетки с повреждением перикарда (который является частью сердца) и легкого, осложненное кровотечением в полость плевры (гемоторакс) и перикарда (гемоперикард).**  
  
Впечатляет «безопасность» выстрела, не правда ли?  
**  
Что случилось с Шерлоком?  
  
**Итак, Шерлок теряет сознание через минуту - две, а через примерно 15 минут наступает клиническая смерть.  
  
При варианте кровотечения из нижней полой предполагается, что Шерлок умер от массивной острой кровопотери.

Допустим, что Шерлок, как предполагал автор британской меты, получил ранение в нижнюю полую вену и умер от кровопотери. Значит, он потерял один литр к моменту смерти.  
  
Это значит вот что:  
  
1) Сердце остановилось, потому что ему нечего качать. Закон физиологии: «сухое» сердце работать не может. Тогда на ЭКГ в итоге будет асистолия (см. ниже).  
  
2) реанимационные мероприятия должны быть направлены обязательно на восполнение ОЦК (объема циркулирующей крови), причем из нескольких вен одновременно! «Для этой цели обычно канюлируют 3-4 крупные вены (центральные и/или периферические) канюлями (катетерами) калибра 14 G. Проблему быстрого массивного переливания можно решить установкой в одну из центральных вен так называемого гемодиализного двухпросветного катетера калибра 12+12 G.»  
  
Смотрим на картинку в реанимации:  
  
  
  
Видны только два пакета с кровью в локтевых венах. Это не потому, что врачи или консультант не подумали. Просто большой кровопотери не было.  
  
3\. Эта ситуация _практически исключает возможность реанимации без зашивания дырки в вене._ Ибо снаружи заливают кровозамещающие растворы, а они выливаются через рану внутрь тела, что в итоге не дает сердцу нужной крови. Вена диаметром 3 см с дыркой 1 см. И сама никогда не затромбируется. Тем более невозможно оживление Шерлока само собой. Крови нет, откуда сердце вдруг забилось?  
  
4\. В животе у Шерлока литр крови. Ее должны были потом удалить.  
  
Это доказательства тому, что нижняя полая не при чем.  
  
Посмотрим на ЭКГ в момент прекращения реанимационных мероприятий:  
  
  
  
Вопреки мнению авторов фанфиков, это **не** асистолия. Есть четыре вида остановки сердца по ЭКГ, то есть, остановки кровообращения: желудочковая тахикардия без пульса, электро-механическая диссоциация, фибрилляция и асистолия. Асистолия — гладкая прямая или волнистая линия на ЭКГ.  
  
  
  
У Шерлока - не асистолия, а мелковолновая атоническая фибрилляция. Дефибриллятор, кстати, в этой ситуации бесполезен, его и не применяют. Его и нет рядом с Шерлоком, он стоит у стенки.  
  
Линия на ЭКГ с мелкими пичками говорит о том, что _сердце еще не мертвое,_ но по каким-то причинам не может выдать полноценное сокращение.  
  
Вернемся к моей версии - кровотечение в полость перикарда (гемоперикард).  
  
Объем сердечной сумки небольшой, 30- 50 мл. При ранении перикарда размером более 1 см кровь течет как внутрь перикарда, так и наружу (данные научной статьи). Предположим, что пуля частично заткнула дыру, и кровь из повреждённых сосудов перикарда течет внутрь. При затекании 150 мл наступает тампонада сердца. Сердце оказывается запертым в раздувшемся мешке с кровью, которое мешает сокращаться, но главное, пережимает коронарные артерии, питающие сердце. Не получая кислорода, мышца работать перестает. Остановка сердца.  
  
**Итак, причина смерти - гемотампонада.  
  
** Мог ли Шерлок ожить сам собой? Ответ: да. Возможно, гемотампонада была неполной. Крови в сосудистом русле достаточно, надо только освободить сердце. Видимо, при «качании» грудной клетки пуля сместилась и открыла просвет в перикарде. Кровь начала вытекать наружу, в какой-то момент живое сердце (а оно не мертвое) смогло забиться.  
  
Возможны и другие варианты, связанные с повреждением сердца (ушиб, контузия).  
  
Теперь клиническая картина после реанимации!  
  
Клиника гемоторакса:  
  
1 Малый гемоторакс, если пуля попала в нижнюю долю легкого, протекает легко. Остановка сердца исключена.  
  
2\. Большой гемоторакс скрытый - значительное повреждение. Боль, головокружение, сильная одышка и кашель. Очень сильная одышка! Сразу. Пульс частый, слабого наполнения. Давление ниже нормы. При изменении положения тела и малейших физических усилиях одышка еще больше возрастает, и пациент страдает от болей и чувства удушья. Возможен переход к кровотечению в плевральную полость. Сердце смещается, и это смещение тем значительнее, чем больше нарастает гемоторакс. Кровь является раздражителем плевры, поэтому уже в первые дни ранения есть сочетание гемоторакса и плеврита (гемоплеврит). Остановка сердца практически исключена. Операция не нужна. Просто откачивают кровь.  
  
Скорее всего, у Шерлока что-то среднее.  
  
Итак, для лечения гемоторакса поставили бы хирургический дренаж в пятое межреберье, а перикард должны были зашивать, причем это возможно из минимально травматического доступа — переднебоковая правая торакотомия:  
  
  
  
Если бы было огнестрельное ранение в брюшную полость, _обязательно бы рассекали живот в целях ревизии поврежденных тканей!_ Исключений не бывает. При том, что надо было откачать из брюшины литр крови, хоть лапароскопически, хоть как.  
  
Шерлок в палате интенсивной терапии. Живот чист.  
  
  
  
Зато повязка под правым ребром наискосок. Что и требовалось доказать.  
  
Мы получили **ранение в область грудной клетки с последующей переднебоковой правой торакотомией.**  
  
После такого ранения сильный болевой синдром (морфин в капельнице однозначно), но кровопотери нет, перикард ушит, легкое дренировано и расправлено. Плевра заживает. От гемоплеврита избавили. В принципе, мог через неделю и ходить при наличии сильных обезболивающих.  
  
**Реанимация  
  
** Итак, у Шерлока остановка сердца, приведшая к нарушению кровообращения всех органов. К чему это ведет?  
  
Непрямой массаж сердца (сердечно-легочная реанимация) высококвалифицированной бригадой обеспечивает кровоток максимум 3 л/мин при норме 5 л/мин. Если бригада плохая, то до 1 л/мин. При хорошей СЛР кровоток мозга поддерживается на уровне порядка 35% от нормы, кровоток в сердце на уровне 25% от нормы.  
  
Обычно считается, что успешная СЛР «запускает» сердце в течение первых 5 - 10 минут, после этого шансы резко падают, а вероятность повреждения мозга нарастает. Однако, нередки случаи, когда после 30 минут реанимации пациент приходил в себя без видимых последствий для мозга.  
  
Все неприятности после реанимации объединены термином «постреанимационная болезнь», см., например, сюда <http://www.mif-ua.com/archive/article/6546>.

Таким образом, реанимация - это вам не очнуться от пятиминутного обморока. Даже без учета того, что у Шерлока огнестрельное ранение, это очень непростой для пациента и врача процесс, и не факт, что без далеко идущих последствий.  
  
Еще один момент о смерти в «медицинском смысле этого слова». Допустим, автор имеет в виду, что Шерлок "официально" не умирал. Давайте посмотрим, что произошло.  
  
У врачей есть определенный свод правил по констатации смерти. Несмотря на вроде бы очевидные критерии, все равно есть случаи неверной констатации.

  
Поскольку современные технологии позволяют поддерживать кровообращение сколь угодно долго, для реаниматологов сформулированы особые правила. Два случая, при которых реаниматологи вправе считать человека юридически умершим, т.е. уже в настоящем смысле.  
  
<https://rg.ru/2012/09/25/kriterii-dok.html>  
  
«Реанимационные мероприятия прекращаются при признании их абсолютно бесперспективными, а именно:  
  
при констатации смерти человека на основании смерти головного мозга;  
  
**при неэффективности реанимационных мероприятий, направленных на восстановление жизненно важных функций, в течение 30 минут**.»  
  
Прекращение реанимационных мероприятий означает, что человек больше не является живым, и закон о живых его не защищает. В «Шерлоке» второй случай, поскольку мозг не травмирован. Следовательно, врачи проводили СЛР как минимум 30 минут + время в машине скорой помощи (оно не считается). Возможно, и больше. Обращаю внимание на уточнение «неэффективность реанимации». Это значит, что, например, после 25 минут сердце вдруг забилось (эффективная реанимация), но потом умолкло. По закону, счет надо начать заново.  
  
Майкла Джексона реанимировали целый час, прежде чем признать факт смерти. Если хоть один врач из бригады считает, что СЛР надо продолжать, остальные подчиняются. Итак, _все врачи приняли официальное, медицинское решение_ бригады о том, что пациент мертв, и отправились мыть руки. Далее последует запись в журнале и оформление «посмертного эпикриза», «свидетельства о смерти» и.т.д. Смерть Шерлока из разряда клинической была на какое-то время переведена в разряд именно «медицинской» смерти.

 **Мета британского врача: комментарии только к оставшейся медицинской части  
  
** Исследование почти подошло к концу. Почти все положения британского врача я уже опровергла, осталось немного.  
  
1\. _Большинство пулевых ранений печени не приводят к повреждению крупных кровеносных сосудов и могут излечиваться консервативными методами либо при минимальном хирургическом вмешательстве.  
  
Анализ 153 пулевых ранений печени показал следующее: у 105 пациентов (70%) повреждения печени были минимальными и не вызвали кровотечения, угрожающего жизни: 93 пациентам не потребовалось лечение, и 12 пациентам хватило простых сосудистых швов. Показатель смертности в рассматриваемой группе людей с огнестрельными ранениями печени составил 8%. Следовательно, шансы выжить при выстреле в печень составляют 92%. Для сравнения, показатель смертности при огнестрельных ранениях в грудь равен 20-30%. У пациентов с ранениями, при которых не были задеты крупные артерии, показатель выживаемости равен 100%.  
  
_ Первое. Надо понять, что это за цифры. Входят ли в них ранения от пневматики и дроби (охотничье гладкоствольное оружие), или речь идет только об огнестрельных ранах от пистолетов/автоматов/ружей? В оригинале написано gunshot, формально, по общим словарям, «огнестрельное ранение». В отечественной судмедэкспертизе огнестрельное оружие пневматику не включает (оно классифицируется как метательное оружие). Однако, в информационной статье по "gunshot wounds" указываются "airguns" and "air rifles" как источники ран. Там же обсуждаются ранения из "shotgun" (дробовика). <http://patient.info/doctor/gunshot-injuries> Это объясняет для меня факт, почему 93 раненных в печень пациента не потребовали лечения. Ранения дробью с большого расстояния, особенно на излете, «две большие разницы» с выстрелом из пистолета с близкого расстояния (3 зона), тем более ранение из пневматики. Посему, из статистики пневматические повреждения и раны дробью надо убрать. И смотреть только цифры, касающиеся ранения из огнестрельного пистолета.  
  
Второе. Довольно странно выглядят цифры по ранению в грудь. Это большая и неоднородная область, в которой находится сердце (ранения с почти 100% летальностью). Неправомочно усреднять цифры по такой большой зоне, иначе, получится как в известном анекдоте о средней температуре по больнице (включая морг). Для корректного сравнения раны в область сердца надо исключить, поскольку британский специалист считает, что в сердце «хирург» не целился изначально.  
  
Насчет 100% выживаемости при ранении печени без повреждения крупных сосудов — это правда лишь для тех конкретных 153 случаев конкретного британского города или клиники. Но для статистики этого очень мало, и глобально обобщать вывод на всю популяцию и все оружие нельзя.  
  
Также смотри выше рассуждения патологоанатома о повреждении печени при огнестрельном ранении.  
  
2. _Если бы Мэри была злобной садисткой, она могла выстрелить Шерлоку в кишечник, и это гарантировало бы ему острый инфекционный перитонит в сочетании с обширной кровопотерей. Но ничего подобного Мэри не сделала_.  
  
Теперь о кишечнике. Неприятное осложнение, не спорю. Однако, острый значит «быстрый», но не «мгновенный». Он развивается в течение какого-то времени, за которое надо успеть санировать брюшную полость (в первые часы после травмы). Разумеется, если дело довести до разлитого перитонита, то процент летальности может достичь 40%. **При современном уровне и скорости оказания хирургического пособия процент выздоровления приближается к 100%.** Зато есть еще один очень опасный фульминантный (молниеносный) перитонит, о котором автор умолчала - желчный. Желчный пузырь под печенью, если что. Цитата: «быстрое поступление желчи в живот и значительные количества ее вызывают остро протекающий, преимущественно желчно-геморрагический перитонит с быстро наступающим смертельным исходом.» Отсюда <http://surgeryzone.net/info/info-hirurgia/zhelchnyj-peritonit.html>  
  
3\. _К несчастью для Шерлока, его анатомические особенности таковы, что нижняя полая вена проходит гораздо левее, чем у большинства людей. Именно в его нижнюю полую вену и попала пуля, что вызвало сильную кровопотерю и остановку сердца.  
  
_ Не было у Шерлока никакой аномалии. Выстрел «в Чертогах» и так попадает в проекцию нижней полой.  
  
4\. _Когда пуля попадает в крупную вену, а не в крупную артерию, кровь не бьет фонтаном, она вытекает густой равномерной струей, что, собственно, мы и видели в серии.  
  
_ Где струя-то? Мы разные фильмы смотрели?  
  
5\. _Мы должны также учесть, что Шерлок был полностью одет, когда Мэри выстрелила в него. Ей понадобилось использовать его пиджак и пуговицы на рубашке как опорные точки, чтобы выбрать анатомически подходящее место для выстрела. Я уверена, что, будучи наемницей, она знала об использовании одежды для оценки анатомии лучше многих докторов, поскольку мы обычно просим пациентов снять одежду. Выбирая наименее опасное место для выстрела, Мэри не могла ориентироваться по отворотам пиджака или застегнутой на все пуговицы рубашке. Перед ней было лишь огромное пальто без всяких зацепок для глаза. Следовательно, с точки зрения Мэри, стрелять нужно было, учитывая среднюю линию, как она и поступила в итоге.  
  
_ Просто удивительно, зачем полицейские надевают бронежилеты, чтобы защититься от пуль. Надели бы широкое черное пальто.  
  
Я сделала эксперимент. Попросила малознакомого мужчину надеть куртку и приложила стетоскоп к пяти точкам аускультации. Думаете, я ошиблась? Ни на миллиметр.  
  
Агра попадает в монету вслепую. Это к вопросу о ее профпригодности.  
  
6. _Сердце исключалось при любом раскладе, а выстрел Шерлоку в легкое привел бы к пневмотораксу (что смертельно опасно). Так что оставался лишь живот.  
  
_ Без комментариев…  
  
7\. _Таким образом, остается лишь самый большой орган в человеческом теле — печень, поскольку она достаточно велика, чтобы легко прицелиться, и вы можете нормально жить с половиной печени. При таком выстреле у Шерлока не должно было возникнуть долгосрочных проблем со здоровьем, связанных с огнестрелом.  
  
_ Печень как орган выполняет около 500 функций в человеческом организме. Это важнейшая биохимическая фабрика. Именно поэтому организм устроил ей уникальные возможности регенерировать. Жить с половиной печени можно, но это совершенно не «нормально» и не «здорово». А еще – процесс регенерации тоже может идти не до конца и с проблемами. <http://gepaten.ru/regeneratsiya-pecheni-i-vozmozhnosti-ee-stimulirovaniya> Насчет долгосрочных проблем со здоровьем - вопрос дискутабельный. Проблемы могут быть всегда, и самые разнообразные (<http://www.dissercat.com/content/posleoperatsionnye-oslozhneniya-pri-rezektsii-pecheni>). (<http://hepatoassociation.ru/ASH/Volumes/Pdf51/Bair51.pdf>) В последней статье обсуждается и резекция левой доли печени у доноров для пересадки. Возвращаясь к Шерлоку, клиническая смерть и постреанимационная болезнь - сами по себе серьезные осложнения.  
  
Раздел _«моральная характеристика - нейтральная»_ я обсуждать не буду. Не задача моего исследования. Скажу лишь, что автор постоянно противоречит сам себе. Но цитаты привела выше для информации.  
**  
Из какого оружия стреляла Агра?  
  
**Из интервью Аманды известно, что она стреляла из оружия Джеймса Бонда: Вальтер PPK, калибр 7,65. Это довольно старое оружие, которое в Британии не использовалось с 1974 года.  
  
_"Вас учили стрелять?  
  
Аббингтон: «Да, приходил специалист по огнестрельному оружию. Из моего оружия стрелял Дэниел Крейг в фильме «007: Координаты «Скайфолл». Простое совпадение. Ли, этот чудесный стрелок, научил меня обращаться с ним и сказал: «Знаете, это же оружие Джеймса Бонда». А я: «Вот это да!» И я ходила и говорила себе: «Теперь у меня есть Walther PPK». Замечательно."_  
  
Итак, оружие Джеймса Бонда – 7,65-мм PPK.  
  
<https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walther_PP>  
  
  
  
Это специальное полицейское оружие для эффективной стрельбы на коротких расстояниях.  
  
Патрон у этого Вальтера тупоконечный. <https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/7,65_%C3%97_17_%D0%BC%D0%BC>  
  
  
  
Тупоконечные патроны очень эффективно «застревают» в цели, передавая всю огромную кинетическую энергию. Шерлока отбросило назад, а пуля осталась в корпусе. Отметим, что, застряв, пуля ВСЮ энергию выстрела передала окружающим тканям. Тело получило серьезные повреждения.  
  
У Агры на оружии был навинчен глушитель. Однако, глушитель не снижает полностью звук от выстрела. Для того, чтобы выстрелить бесшумно, Агра должна была уменьшить количество пороха в патроне **.** Это объясняет тот факт, что а) пуля отрикошетила от грудины, а не пробила ее, б) Шерлока не отшвырнуло к стене, а он просто упал на спину.  
  
  
  
Она стоит, выцеливая прямой рукой. В отличие от Шерлока с Мориарти, который целился, согнув руку в локте и придерживая другой. Поза Шерлока свидетельствовала о том, что он готов в ней простоять некоторое время и поговорить.  
  
  
  
Поза Агры свидетельствует о том, что времени до принятия решения было мало. Она подняла руку либо, чтобы ее быстро опустить, либо выстрелить. Это **весьма угрожающий жест** , который Шерлок должен был оценить.  
  
Судя по картинке, она стоит на расстоянии полутора-двух метров от цели, направляет выстрел под прямым углом.  
  
Пуля из ее пистолета пробила дыру в монете (26 мм, 50 пенсов) диаметром примерно 8 мм.  
  
  
  
Итак, Агра — квалифицированный стрелок с настоящим оружием, знакомый с наукой хорошо стрелять и убивать.  
  
Особенности повреждения огнестрельным оружием  
  
Пулевое ранение из пистолета и близко нельзя сравнивать с ранением лезвием, и даже пулями от пневматического оружия, которое считается метательным.  
  
Особенности огнестрела смотрите, например, в исключительно хорошем материале:  
  
<http://www.eurolab.ua/diseases/1347/>  
  
"Диаметр и контур одного и того же канала на всем протяжении различны, что связано с поведением снаряда и анатомической характеристикой поврежденных тканей".  
  
У огнестрельного ранения есть особенности, такие как:  
  
«Зона контузии (зона прямого травматического, первичного некроза) возникает на площади соприкосновения снаряда с тканями. В эту зону входят ткани, расположенные в непосредственной близости от раневого канала и подвергающиеся некрозу в момент ранения или ближайшие часы после него в результате физического воздействия на ткани ранящего снаряда. Глубина некроза тканей в стенках первичного раневого канала различна на его разных участках, в разных органах и тканях. Размеры зоны первичного некроза зависят от баллистической характеристики ранящего снаряда, структурнофункциональных особенностей поражаемых тканей, в частности от их способности переносить травматические повреждения и гипоксические состояния. Чем больше энергия, переданная тканям ранящим снарядом, тем больше площадь зоны контузии и первично некротизированной ткани. (пуля остановилась в Шерлоке).  
  
Зона сотрясения - зона бокового удара, непосредственно прилежашая к тканям, полностью потерявшим жизнеспособность в момент ранения или в ближайшие часы после него. В механизме формирования этой зоны главную роль играют образование временной пульсирующей полости раневого канала и распространение ударных волн, особенно волн давления. В зоне сотрясения ткани подвергаются непрямому воздействию снаряда. Ткани, расположенные вблизи зоны контузии, внутренний слой зоны сотрясения, подвергаются массивному сотрясению, при котором происходит их резкое смещение в результате образования временной пульсирующей полости. В тканях, расположенных на большем отдалении от оси огнестрельного канала, т. е. в наружном слое зоны сотрясения (зона молекулярного сотрясения), сотрясение тканей менее выраженное.»  
  
  
**Резюме:** А) повреждение при огнестрельном канале обеспечивается не только пробивным действием пули, но и контузией, молекулярным сотрясением и гидродинамическим действием. Зона некроза (смерти ткани) может составлять десятки сантиметров в сторону от раневого канала диаметром один сантиметр.  
  
Б) раневой канал представляет из себя не прямой цилиндр, а извилистый с неровными краями и непредсказуемый, поскольку на него влияет очень много факторов: одежда, дыхание, анатомия, скорость пули, угол попадания, вращение пули, ее «уклон» и т.д., и т.п.  
  
В) ход пули в человеческом теле предсказать невозможно, поэтому заранее спланировать, как пройдет раневой канал, Агра не могла по определению. И как киллер, она прекрасно это знала.  
  
**Как учат военных и полицейских целиться в человека?  
  
** Небольшое отступление. Я поискала в сети информацию, как учат полицейских и военных целиться в человека. Говорят, что мишени намеренно рисуют схематично, чтобы не было ощущения, что ты стреляешь в себе подобного.  
  
Вот так выглядит размеченная мишень:  
  
  
  
Сердце на выстрел «пять с плюсом» расположено точно в центре мишени. Не слева. Вокруг, кстати, тоже «пятерка», что говорит о серьезности ранения в грудь и живот.  
  
Итак, чтобы убить выстрелом в сердце, Агру учили стрелять в центр.  
**  
«Пустой дом» и Бейкер-стрит: «хирургия» для кого?  
  
**В "Пустом доме" Шерлок был уверен, что Агра докончит задуманное, поэтому придумал единственный вариант «хирургии». Джон, видевший в больнице историю болезни, в это не поверил, но принял. Агра, поразмыслив, тоже согласилась.  
  
На Бейкер-стрит не могло быть никакого внутреннего кровотечения. Потому что его не было изначально. И потому что это была бы верная смерть. Маловероятно, что Джон смотрел бы на это спокойно.  
  
Сомнительна повторная тампонада. С чего бы хорошо зашитому перикарду лопнуть спустя неделю без инфекционных осложнений и сопутствующей патологии? Теоретически может быть, но клиника была бы другая.  
  
Ответ: у Шерлока закончился морфий, и он потерял сознание от боли. Устроив драматическое представление в своем стиле. Не смертельно, он пришел бы в себя сразу после морфина внутривенно. Джон, как я думаю, обо всем этом догадался, поэтому и не бросился на помощь в первые секунды.  
  
**Где настоящая хирургия?  
  
** Если мы внимательно посмотрим картину выстрела, то увидим, что в его момент Шерлок начал делать шаг влево. Чуть приподнимаясь и смещаясь влево. Прицел, таким образом, сместился чуть вправо и вниз. По заключению эксперта, на таком расстоянии при холодном стволе смещение могло быть до 1,5-2 см. Смотрим выше - до смерти Шерлока отделяло максимум 0,5 см. Вот вам и **хирургия**.  
  
  
  
Агра стреляла по прямой, но из показанного следует, что от глушителя пуля пошла немного вниз, вполне реальный вариант.  
  
Немного дополнительных рассуждений:  
  
Вспомним, что Шерлок очень подготовленный боец, отличный стрелок и **просчитал точку попадания** (мне сразу вспомнился «Зверобой» Фенимора Купера, где главный герой, выдающийся охотник, оказался в подобном положении. Его схватили индейцы, привязали к дереву и стали показывать свое мастерство. Он испытал настоящее облегчение, когда после метателей томагавков вышли ребята с карабинами, ведь он мог точно предсказать, куда попадет пуля).  
  
А еще наш Шерлок — мастер дзюдо. Диплом выдан не где-нибудь, а в Японии.  
  
Похожий (но не идентичный) диплом свидетельствует о присвоении первого дана. <http://sherlockunravelled.com/post/110664442997/shodan-%E5%88%9D%E6%AE%B5-judo-diploma-certificate-as-seen-in>  
  
Как вариант, [диплом о присвоении 1-го Дана по дзюдо Кодокан, подписанный 3-м главой Кодокана Кано Рисэй (сыном Кано Дзигоро)](http://judo35.ru/%d1%83-%d1%88%d0%b5%d1%80%d0%bb%d0%be%d0%ba%d0%b0-%d1%85%d0%be%d0%bb%d0%bc%d1%81%d0%b0-1-%d0%b9-%d0%b4%d0%b0%d0%bd-%d0%b4%d0%b7%d1%8e%d0%b4%d0%be/)  
  
Первый дан - это уровень Мастера. Это очень высокий уровень мастерства.  
  
А еще наш Шерлок - высококвалифицированный агент, возможно, даже гражданский сотрудник МИ-6. Он два года выслеживал преступную группировку в одиночку.  
  
Судя по «Белгравии», Шерлок прекрасно владеет техникой выбивания пистолета из руки. Однако, Агра стоит дальше и тоже весьма подготовлена как профессионал. Шерлоку остается одно — не делая резких движений (иначе получил бы пулю в лоб на «автомате»), чуть сместиться левее.  
  
В тот момент, когда Агра подняла руку, мне думается, у Шерлока исчезли сомнения по поводу маскарада. Он пытался ее убедить, но бесполезно. Агра пришла к Магнуссену ради убийства Шерлока. Причина с «обездвиживанием ради «не говори Джону» не выдерживает никакой критики.  
  
Еще один любопытный факт: во время сцены в "пустом доме" играет музыка "Ложь на Лейнстер гарденс".  
  
**Что бы грозило Агре, дойди дело до суда?  
  
** Выстрел в сердце, с тяжелыми последствиями - ранение грудной клетки, повреждение сердца (перикард), повреждение легкого, клиническая смерть. По заключению судмедэксперта, «нанесение тяжких телесных повреждений».  
  
Решать меру преступления и наказания — дело юристов.  
  
**Возможный мотив убийства  
**  
**Предполагаемая гипотеза мотива для того, чтобы понять, были ли у Агры причины убить Шерлока**  
  
Агра и есть пропавший снайпер из Эстонии или Дьяченко. Ей заплатил Мориарти, чтобы она держала Шерлока на мушке на крыше и убила бы его, если бы Шерлок не прыгнул (о наблюдателе за крышей нам намекнули). Шерлок разыгрывает представление не перед Джоном, а перед своим персональным снайпером, которого Майкрофт не снял. Поэтому он не признается Джону в том, что спасал его, Лестрейда и миссис Хадсон. Шерлок, прыгая, спасал себя (от Агры).  
  
После «смерти» Шерлока, Агра держится около его друга и завязывает отношения. Шерлок все эти годы скрывает себя не от Джона, а от возможного шпиона рядом (от Агры).  
  
В начале «Обета» объявляется заказчик (Мориарти? Моран?) и требует выполнения оплаченного заказа. Шерлок берется за дело леди Смолвуд. Агра узнает о леди Смолвуд от Джанин и использует это дело как ловушку для Шерлока. Заранее приходит к Магнуссену, делая вид, что идет выбивать свои документы у шантажиста. Она вырубает Джанин и охранника, чтобы задержать Джона. Использует запах духов леди Смолвуд, чтобы привлечь Шерлока наверх. Она в костюме синоби, у которых кодекс «чести» — выполнить заказ. Там она убивает Шерлока выстрелом в сердце и уходит. Однако, Шерлок остается жив, хоть и получил тяжелые повреждения.  
  
В «Пустой дом» Агра отправилась добивать Шерлока, поскольку он стал действительно опасен, да и заказ остался невыполненным. Шерлок придумал единственный вариант обезопасить врага — идею с «хирургией» и привлечением Джона.  
  
Джон, будучи врачом, и видя медицинскую карту Шерлока, в «хирургию», естественно не поверил, но игру принял. «Все всегда по-твоему». Агра, рассудив, что ей выгодно сотрудничество с обоими, тоже согласилась на компромисс.  
  
Как вариант, информация на флешке, которая должна была сломать Джона и заставить его разлюбить Агру: договор с заказчиком об убийстве Шерлока.  
  
**Почему не в голову?** Есть вариант ответа. Ей могли заказать именно «выжечь сердце», или же заказчику, возможно, понадобилась голова Шерлока или его череп (череп Билли был у Шерлока, если помните, а Шерлока зовут Билли, Мориарти мог захотеть себе такого же «друга»).  
  
Любопытный факт: когда Шерлок и Мориарти разговаривают на крыше, по голове Шерлока "гуляют" блики семиугольной формы (именно в семиугольную монету стреляла Агра). Это крайне интересная находка **Vega-2016** :  
  
:  
  
Бликов у Джима на голове нет, в остальных кадрах, где блики - артефакты съемки, они _восьмиугольные_.  
  
**Заключение**  
  
Итак, дело Агры закончено. У меня не осталось ни малейшего сомнения в ее преступных намерениях. Простил ли ее Шерлок — сомневаюсь, но «хирургия» была однозначно придумана для снятия конфронтации. Простил ли ее Джон или только сделал вид ради плана Шерлока — увидим в четвертом сезоне.

  
Спасибо всем, кто дочитал до конца!


End file.
